Finding Home
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Au where Stef and Lena down have any kids, and the all four of the Halliwell sisters are foster kids. Can Stef and Lena help Prue and her sisters? Will Prue allow them to help her? Will Stef and Lena adopt the four siblings? Warning: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen year old Prudence Rose, better known as Prue, and her sisters, eight year old Phoebe Gracelynn, ten year old Piper Jayne, and six year old Paige Noelle are in foster care and have been bouncing from foster home to foster home for six years. Their grams died a few months before Paige was born, and then when Phoebe was two, Piper was four, Prue was seven, and Paige was six months old their mom died fighting the water demon.

One Monday morning the youngest three of the sibling group woke up to get ready for school while Prue made their lunches. While making the lunches, Prue once again found that there was only enough food for three lunches, so she made her younger sisters lunches and then put a ball of crumpled newspaper in her paper sack so her sisters didn't worry about her.

Once they were at school Piper, who was in fifth grade went to her class, while Prue walked Phoebe and Paige to their classrooms.

"Bye mama. Love you." Phoebe said

"Bye mommy. Love you." Paige added

Prue smiled, "Bye my babies. Love you. Have a good day." Then Prue headed off to her own seventh grade class.

At lunch time, Vice principal Lena Adams Foster was walking around the campus checking on all the kids. She noticed that Prue wasn't eating, and Lena had already confronted Prue about that a week ago. She walked over to Prue who was much skinnier than a thirteen year old should be.

"Hey Prue, is everything alright? Why aren't you eating?" Lena asked concerned

Prue looked up. She couldn't understand why Mrs. Adams was acting like she cared about her. "I'm just not hungry, Mrs. Adams." Prue replied

Lena sighed. Prue had said the same thing a week ago. Just then Prue accidentally dropped her paper lunch and the crumpled newspaper fell out. Lena felt her heartbreak for the young girl, who didn't actually have a lunch.

Lena picked up the crumpled newspaper and Prue's heart sunk to her stomach. Lena asked, "Would you mind explaining what this is?"

"It's newspaper, Mrs. Adams." Prue retorted as Lena gave her a disapproving look. "Okay so what if I don't have a lunch. My younger sisters are more important. We were a little short on food, but my parents are going shopping today."

"You said the same thing last week, and while I believed you then, now it is a little suspicious. So Prue, please tell me what is really going on?" Lena pleaded. She really just wanted to help if she could.

Prue sighed knowing she couldn't lie any longer. "My sisters and I are foster kids. Our foster parents haven't been buying enough food. So I pack my sisters lunches and then I crumple newspaper to put in mine."

Lena nodded. She felt bad that the foster system was failing Prue and her sisters, when it was designed and created to protect kids.

Lena handed Prue her phone number, "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call or text me. Got it? I don't care if it's the middle of the night and you just need someone to talk to."

Prue nodded and accepted the phone number, "Thank you, Mrs. Adams."

"It's no problem." Lena replied. She really hoped that Prue would take her up on that offer and call or text if she needed anything.

When school ended, Prue went and collected her sisters from their own classes.

"Mama, where are we going?" Phoebe asked

Prue looked at Phoebe confused, "What do you mean, sweet girl?"

"Do we have to go back to Mr. Jenkins' house. Pai and I don't like him. He hurts you, mama." Phoebe explained

Prue felt bad for her sisters. She knew that they weren't being hurt physically, but emotionally they were. She nodded, "I don't like him either, but we don't have a choice, sweet girl. All we can do is try and stay out of his way."

Phoebe and Paige nodded, "Okay mama." The two little girls trusted Prue with their lives and loved her with their whole hearts. In their eyes, heart, and mind Prue was their mom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Paige woke up sick and with a fever and a cold, so Prue stayed home from school to stay home with Paige, while Piper and Phoebe went to school. Phoebe had wanted to stay home too, but Prue convinced her to go to school.

Later in the morning, Paige's fever went up to 103. She was shivering, and had a runny nose, sore throat, and cough.

"Mommy, I'm cold." Paige complained

"I know, baby. I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do." Prue said "You feel cold because your body is trying to fight off the fever."

"Okay mommy." Paige said before she started coughing again. Then she added, "My chest hurts now, mommy."

Prue sighed, "Okay. I have to call someone. I'll be right back." She kissed Paige's head and then walked away to call Lena.

Lena answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Adams, it's Prue." Prue said

"Oh hi Prue. What is it that you need?" Lena asked

"Um... My sister, Paige is sick and I need to take her to the hospital, but it's too far to walk. Could you give us a ride?" Prue asked

Lena smiled. She was glad Prue had called. She replied, "Of course. I just need to know your address."

After Prue told Lena her address, she said, "Oh and Mrs. Adams, can you bring Piper and Phoebe with you? I don't want them coming to back to our foster house without me to protect them."

"Of course." Lena replied "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Mrs. Adams." Prue said before hanging up. Then she went and sat next to Paige. She stroked Paige's hair, "Its okay, baby. You're going to be okay. Vice principal, Mrs. Adams is going to give us a ride to the hospital and you'll get to see Piper and Phoebe."

Paige nodded and snuggled up to Prue, "Okay mommy."

Meanwhile Lena was on her way to pick up Prue and Paige, with Piper and Phoebe in the backseat.

"We're going to see mama. We're going to see mama." Phoebe sang over and over again

Piper sighed and then said authoritatively, "Phoebe Gracelynn, that's enough."

Lena was shocked when she heard the tone of voice Piper had just used. While Phoebe whimpered, "S...sowwy Pipa."

"I know you are, sweets. And I know you're excited to see Prue, but saying 'we're going to see mama' over and over again is annoying." Piper explained in a calm voice.

Phoebe nodded and wiped the tears that were streaming from her eyes.

A couple hours later they were at the hospital, when the doctor, who was working on Paige came out Prue stood up immediately.

"What's wrong with my sister? Is she going to be okay?" Prue asked

"I'm sorry. I need to speak with a parent or guardian." The doctor replied

"We're foster kids. Our foster parents don't care about us." Prue said

"Well then I could speak to your social worker." The doctor stated

Then Lena stood up, "You could talk to me. I'm her ride, and the vice principal of her school."

The doctor nodded, "I guess that would be alright."

Lena looked at Prue, "Prue, sweetie, why don't you go sit down with Piper and Phoebe. I'll let you know what's going on with Paige in a few minutes."

Prue nodded and walked over to Piper and Phoebe.

"Hey mama." Phoebe said

Prue smiled softly, "Hi baby."

"What's going on with Paige?" Piper asked

Phoebe shrugged, "Mrs. Adams is going to let me know in a minute. The doctor wouldn't tell me."

Piper nodded, "Why is our vice principal suddenly so involved in our lives?"

"Last week she caught me not eating, and then yesterday she caught me again. I lied and ended up telling the same story as I told last week. Then my lunch bag fell and everything inside fell out. I didn't have any food in it, and in return she gave me her phone number." Prue explained

Piper nodded, "Oh okay."

Meanwhile the doctor told Lena, "Paige is alright. She just has a fever and a cold. The only alarming thing is that her fever is 103."

Lena nodded, "okay that's good. Prue was just concerned about her sister."

"As soon as Paige's fever breaks, she'll be free to go home." The doctor stated

Lena nodded and then walked over to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. She said, "Paige is fine, and she can leave as soon as her fever breaks."

Prue sighed relieved, "Thanks Mrs. Adams."

Lena nodded, "You're welcome. It's no problem. By the way, outside of school you can call me Lena, if you'd like." Prue just nodded.

Later that night when Stef and Lena were getting ready for bed.

"So you know how we talked about having kids?" Lena asked to which Stef nodded. Then Lena added, "How would you feel about fostering to adopt a sibling group."

"Of how many?" Stef asked

Lena smiled hopefully, "Four."

Stef sighed softly, "Lena, love, we can't take on four kids."

"Stef, just think about it. These kids are so sweet. Remember the kid I was telling you about last week who I said I suspected didn't have a lunch because she wasn't eating?" Lena pleaded "She's on of the kids. I found out yesterday that she and her sisters are foster kids. She hasn't been eating so that her younger sisters will have enough food."

"Okay I'll think about it. What's the kids names and ages?" Stef replied

"The oldest is Prue and she's thirteen, next is Piper who is ten, after Piper is eight year old Phoebe, and last is six year old Paige." Lena told Stef

"Okay I'll look into it and check out their foster home tomorrow." Stef stated

Lena cuddled into Stef, "Thanks love. This means a lot to me."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Stef went to work she looked up Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. She noticed that they had been in fifteen foster home in six years, and now her heart was breaking for the kids she didn't even know. No kid deserved to be moved around so much. Then when she saw the kids pictures she fell in love and knew she wanted to make them her own. They were such beautiful kids and she couldn't understand why no one had wanted them.

When she was on her lunch break she drove over to the Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's current foster home to check on things. When she arrived, she knocked on the door and Prue opened the door.

Upon opening the door, Prue looked at Stef shocked and confused, "Is their a problem?"

"No, not really. I was just coming to check on things here." Stef stated "You know my wife, Lena Adams Foster. She's concerned about you and your sisters."

Prue smiled softly and nodded. She liked Lena, "Okay well then come in I guess."

Stef walked in, "So where are your foster parents?"

"At work." Prue replied even though she had no idea where they were.

Stef nodded. She knew this wasn't legal to leave four kids home alone. Stef was looking around making sure that everything was okay, when she noticed that the kitchen had barely any food in it. And what little food was there certainly it wasn't enough.

Just then Piper yelled, "Prue, Paige wants you."

"I'll be right back." Prue said to Stef and then she walked upstairs to see what Paige needed.

Then Phoebe walked downstairs to see Stef in the kitchen. She looked at Stef confused, "What are you doing here?"

Stef smiled at the little girl, "You remember Lena, right? Well I'm her wife and she wanted me to check things out at yours and your sisters foster home. I've noticed there isn't enough food and that your foster parents aren't here."

Phoebe nodded, "I like it better when they aren't here anyway. Mr. Jenkins hurts mama, and Mrs. Jenkins makes mama take ice cold baths."

"Really?" Stef asked

"Yeah but mama would never admit it." Phoebe replied

Then Piper ran downstairs when she heard Phoebe. She looked at Stef and told the lady, "Prue filled me in on who you are. I'm sorry about whatever Phoebe told you. She has a wild imagination and likes to make things up."

Stef looked at Piper quizzically. Then Phoebe yelled, "Stop lying, Piper! I'm trying to protect mama! I don't want her to be hurt anymore!"

When Prue heard the yelling, Paige had already gone back to sleep, so Prue ran downstairs to Phoebe. Prue reprimanded Phoebe, "Phoebe Gracelynn, you are never to yell and Piper, me or any one else that is your elder. Do you understand me?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yes. I'm sowwy, mama and Piper. Mama, Piper was lying though and saying I was a liar. I was just telling Stef about what Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins do to you. I was trying to protect you. I don't want you to be hurt anymore."

Prue pulled Phoebe in for a hug, "It's okay. I forgive you, but you don't have to protect me, baby." Then Prue turned to Piper and gave her a look.

Piper then turned to Stef, "I'm sorry i called by sister a liar."

"'It's alright." Stef replied

"I'm sorry, Pheebs." Piper said. Then Phoebe pulled away from Prue and hugged Piper.

"I forgive you, Piper." Phoebe said

Stef turned to Prue, "After looking around here, I've realized it's not a suitable place for kids to stay."

"What are you saying?" Prue asked

"How would you feel about Lena and I fostering all four of you?" Stef asked

"That's fine with me." Prue replied. She thought of the possibility of Stef and Lena adopted them. She liked the thought of having Lena as a mom. She didn't know about Stef though because she hadn't known Stef for very long.

Phoebe smiled at the idea, and Piper smiled softly. Piper was a little unsure and nervous.

"Okay then, I'll call your social worker while you pack up your stuff." Stef told the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's first night in the foster house. Prue and Piper have their own rooms while Phoebe and Paige are sharing a room. Sometime in the night though Paige had ended up sleeping with Piper and Phoebe ended up sleeping with Prue.

In the morning, Prue woke up at six am and got ready for the day. Then deciding to let her sisters sleep in, she walked downstairs to cook breakfast. She took out some eggs and bacon to cook, but when she started to cook the first egg, Stef had walked downstairs to get breakfast and then head to work.

Prue looked over at Stef and starting apologizing, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Breakfast not ready, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Stef felt her head break. She reached over and turned off the stove, "Prue, baby, look at me. I'm not going to hurt you, and you're not in trouble. You are safe here, and you don't have to cook. Leave the cooking up to Lena. The only thing you have to do is be a kid, because in this house you are a kid. Okay?"

Prue nodded even though she didn't quite believe it. She asked, " Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I care about you and so does Lena." Stef stated

Prue nodded again, "Okay Stef."

After breakfast, Stef left for work and Lena was doing so paperwork. When Paige woke up she frantically looked around the house for Prue.

"Mommy?... Mommy?... Mommy!" Paige yelled

Prue ran to find her sister and when Paige saw Prue, she hugged her excitedly.

"I see someone is happy to see me." Prue stated

Paige nodded, "I was scared because I couldn't find you, mommy."

Prue held Paige in her arms, "Its okay, baby. You'll never have to worry. I'll never leave you."

"Because I'm your baby, right?" Paige asked

Prue nodded, "That's exactly right baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too mommy." Paige replied

Meanwhile upstairs Piper and Phoebe were reading a book together. Then something in the book upset Piper and she walked outside of the room leaving Phoebe alone. She started to having a tantrum, because what she read in the book reminding her of her mom. She was angry at her mom for dying, and for being so careless only moments before she died. Piper was throwing books and other nonbreakable things around.

Upon hearing the commotion both Lena and Prue ran to Piper.

"Piper, sweetie, calm down? What's this about?" Lena asked, but Piper didn't reply. She hated that she couldn't let out her emotions for the last six years because she had to be strong for Phoebe and Paige.

"Piper, I know you miss mom, but you can't lash out like this. Not again. Just talk to me, sis."

"Screw you." Piper spat

"Excuse me, young lady." Prue said firmly "You cannot speak to me like that."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Whatever you're not my mom and neither is Lena. I hate you both, so screw both of you."

Then Piper ran downstairs and out the front door.

Phoebe ran over to Prue, "Mama, what's wrong with Pipa? Why did she say a bad word and throw stuff around?"

"She just misses mom, baby. She didn't mean it." Prue said then she noticed Lena walking downstairs, "Where are you going?"

"To get your sister." Lena said. She was a little mad, but not as mad as Stef would be.

Prue stopped Lena by stepping in front of her, "No wait, let me. She trust me. You going might only make things worse."

"Well she's have to learn to trust and respect me." Lena replied before walking around Prue and going out to find Piper.

About twenty minutes later, Lena returned ushering Piper inside and lecturing her on respect and not saying bad words. Piper of course only replied with attitude and disrespect.

When Prue heard Piper disrespecting Lena, she said sternly, "Piper Jayne, if you don't stop being disrespectful to Lena I'm going to spank you." Prue of course didn't want to say that in front of Lena but right now she didn't have a choice.

"You wouldn't dare, Prudence." Piper replied "You haven't spanked me since I was seven."

Prue replied in a firm voice, "Try me."

Piper started to cry at the thought of Prue spanking her. Then she apologized, "I'm sorry, Lena. I'm sorry, Prue. I didn't mean anything I said and I'll do anything to make it up."

"I forgive you, sis." Prue stated

"And I forgive you too, sweets." Lena told Piper "But you were way out of line and as punishment you'll be grounded for a week and you'll have to wash the dishes everyday."

"That's it?" Piper asked shocked. She had expected to earn a beaten and soap in her mouth which Prue would take for her.

"Yes also right now I want you to clean up everything you threw." Lena added

Piper nodded, "Okay and again I'm really sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Stef and Lena brought Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige home. All four of the kids are adjusting in their own way to bring in a safe and loving home and to not just having each other to rely on.

On Friday night, Piper goes to Stef and Lena to talk. She is having a hard time because she is starting to think of Lena and Stef as moms but is afraid that her birth mom will feel like her place in Piper's heart is being replaced.

"Stef? Lena? Can we talk?" Piper asked

"Of course, sweets." Lena replied "What about?"

Piper cleared her throat and then said, "Well um...I'm just concerned that because I don't remember my birth mom and now you two are like my moms. I guess I'm afraid my mom will feel like I'm replacing her."

"Oh baby, your mom won't feel replaced because she knows that she will always have a special place in your heart. And if your starting to think of Lena and I as your moms, your mom would be happy for you. She would want you to be happy, safe, loved, and cared for."

Piper nodded, "Thanks Stef." Then she hugged Stef, and while Stef was shocked she hugged Piper back.

Then Piper went over and hugged Lena before going to the living room and to watch a movie with Phoebe, while Paige took a nap.

Prue was upstairs thinking while looking at an old photo album she had managed to keep. She started to cry as she looked at pictures of a younger her and her family. Then she ran downstairs to Lena. She wanted to be inside Lena's arms because they made everything hurt less.

"Lena?" Prue asked crying "Can I um...can I have a hug?"

"Of course sweetheart." Lena replied as Prue practically three herself into Lena's arms. Prue could felt all the pain and hurt practically melting away.

Lena smiled. She loved the feeling of Prue being in her arms.

Once Prue had stopped crying, "Thanks. I was missing my mom and your hugs make everything hurt less."

"It was no problem, sweetheart. That's what a mom is for." Lena replied smiling.

Prue smiled back at Lena before going back upstairs.

Later that day, Paige and Phoebe were running through the house playing tag.

"Phoebe, Paige, no running in the house." Lena warned the girls

Phoebe and Paige completely ignored Lena and then they started giggling.

Prue sighed and then said authoritatively, "Phoebe Gracelynn and Paige Noelle, if you don't stop running this instant

you're going in time out."

Paige and Phoebe stopped running instantly, "Sorry mama."

"I forgive you my babies, but why didn't you listen when Lena told you no running in the house?" Prue asked

Paige replied, "Because she's not our mommy, you are."

"Well besides me and Piper who else do you have to listen too?" Prue asked

"Any adult who is in charge." Phoebe and Paige stated

Prue nodded, "Exactly so you need to apologize to Lena."

"Sorry Lena." Phoebe and Paige said looking at Lena

"It's okay, I forgive you." Lena replied

Prue spoke again, "Also my sweetlings, l need you to understand that I'm probably not going to be your mom forever." Phoebe and Paige looked at Prue confused.

"Why not, mama?" Phoebe asked

Lena smiled. She realized what Prue was implying, and that Prue wanted to be adopted with her sisters. Then Lena added, "Because Stef and I are thinking about adopting you. If that's what you want."

Prue's eyes lit up, "Really? That would be wonderful."

Lena nodded, "Yes really."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Stef and Lena sat down in the living room with their four foster kids.

"Okay we have something really important to discuss with all of you." Stef stated "Phoebe and Paige, we need you to understand that Prue and Piper aren't in charge. Lena and I are in charge. We're the parents and all four of you are kids."

"But mama and Pipa always take care of me since my birth mommy died." Phoebe protested

Then Lena added, "That may be sweets, but that was before you all came into our care. Remember when I said that Stef and I are thinking about adopting all four of you. Well I meant it, and when we do then we'll officially be your moms."

Phoebe nodded, "Okay Lena"

"I don't know if I can do it. My sisters have been my responsibility for the last six years." Prue explained

Stef nodded, "Lena and I, we understand that it will be an adjustment but that's where we come in. We'll help you relinquish the responsibility and help you and Piper be kids again."

Prue and Piper nodded, "Okay thanks."

"Also Phoebe and Paige, you need to start trying to sleeping in your own beds." Lena said

Phoebe nodded while Paige questioned, "Why?"

"Because it's important to sleep in your own bed so you can start to learn to be independent." Lena explained to which Paige then nodded. Paige understood that if she was more independent, she could be a big girl like Piper and Prue.

Later that day, Piper and Stef are doing a bonding exercise that the psychologist suggested. Piper kind of zones out for a second.

"Piper, baby, are you okay?" Stef asked

When Piper zones back in she looks at Stef confused and then Stef repeats her question.

Piper replies, "Yeah I okay." Then she sticks her thumb in her mouth and cuddles close to Stef.

Stef wraps her arms around Piper but looks confused. She doesn't know that Piper has regressed back to when she was four, right after Patty died.

A few minutes later, Lena walked in to see how the bonding was going.

"Hey how's it going?" Lena asked looking confused

Stef shrugged and mouthed, "I'm not sure."

Lena nodded and then saw that Piper looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi Wena." Piper said with her thumb still in her mouth.

"Hi sweets." Lena replied "How are you?"

"Hunry." Piper stated still having her thumb in her mouth.

"Okay well let's go get you something to eat." Lena said holding out her hand for Piper to take.

Piper looked at Lena's outstretched hand and shook her head, "Cawwy me pwease."

"Okay sweets." Lena said as she picked up Piper. She was shocked to discover that Piper felt really light for her age. It is unknown to both of them that Piper only weighs fifty pounds.

Lena walked downstairs carrying Piper and when Prue saw Lena carrying Piper she got angry.

"Put her down, Lena." Prue yelled

Before Lena could say anything Piper pulled her thumb out of her mouth and exclaimed, "Sissy!"

Prue stood still in shock. Piper hadn't called her sissy in four years.

Then Lena gave Prue a disappointed look, "Prue, you may not yell at me. Okay?"

"Okay Lena. I'm sorry." Prue replied nodding.

Then Lena walked over to the kitchen and set Piper sitting at the table.

"What would you like you eat, sweetheart?" Lena asked Piper

"Watewmewon an' a gwass o' miwk." Piper stated with her thumb in her mouth again

Lena got Piper some watermelon and pour her a glass of milk. Then Piper quietly ate her food.

Lena walked over to Prue. She put an arm around Prue's shoulders and asked, "Are you alright? You looked shocked earlier."

Prue nodded, "Yeah I'm okay. It's just Piper. She hasn't called me sissy since she was seven." Then she asked with a childlike vulnerability in her voice, "Is Piper okay? What happened to her?

"Physically, yes Piper is okay, but based on the way she is acting I think that maybe she has regressed somehow." Lena explained

"Will she be okay?" Prue asked concerned

Lena nodded, "Piper will be fine. Something kids that have gone through the things you and your sisters have gone through they regress."

Prue smiled softly, "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Prue and Piper were having a sister day with just the to of them. Stef and Lena stayed home to bond with Phoebe and Paige.

For breakfast, Phoebe was doing a bonding exercise with Stef called hand feeding. Basically Stef is going to feed Phoebe and then let Phoebe feed her.

When they sat down at the table, Stef asked, "Are you ready, baby?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Where's mama?"

"Your sister, Prue is out having a sister day with Piper." Stef stated emphasizing on Your sister. She wanted Phoebe to understand that Prue isn't her mom.

Phoebe yelled, "You're lying. Mama would never leave me."

"Phoebe, you may not yell at me." Stef said "And your sister didn't leave you forever. She's coming back. She's knows that you are safe here though."

Phoebe nodded, "Okay sorry Stef."

"It's okay love. Are you ready now?" Stef replied

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, what are we doing?"

"It's a bonding exercise called hand feeding. I'm going to feed you and you can feed me. It's supposed to build trust." Stef explained

"Okay Stef." Phoebe replied

Then Stef picked up one of the finger food items they had on a plate on the table and fed it to Phoebe. Then Phoebe did the same with Stef.

Meanwhile with Lena and Paige, Lena was having some floor playing time with Paige.

They were playing Barbies when Paige said, "I like playing with you, Lena."

Lena smiled, "I like playing with you too, sweetie."

About thirty minutes later Paige got tired of playing so she and Lena just sat and talked.

"Can I tell you something?" Paige asked shyly

Lena nodded, "Of course, sweetie."

"When I was four, my sisters and I were in a bad foster home, and one time when mommy was protecting us from our foster daddy she got hurt and then she told us to go to the room and wait for her." Paige explained "when Pipa, Phee, and I were in the room we heard mommy moaning and begging our foster daddy to stop. Pipa, Phee, and I were worried because mommy never moans and never begs for our foster parents to stop. She rarely ever cried. What happened to her?"

Lena looked shocked. Of course she knew what had happened to Prue, and she felt bad but she couldn't think of how to tell Paige.

"Um...Well sweets, your sister...she um..." Lena started before realizing Paige was too young to know. Then she said, "I'll tell you when your older."

Paige looked confused, "Why can't I know now?"

"Okay Paiger, so what happened to your sister shouldn't have happened. It's something that grownups do and it is usually the choice of both people. When someone under eighteen is forced to by an adult there is a word for it that I'll tell you when you are older." Lena explained

Paige sighed because she wanted to know but still nodded, "Okay Lena."

Meanwhile with Prue and Piper. They had gone to the movies and now were out for lunch.

"So Piper, how are you?" Prue asked "I mean how do you feel about Stef and Lena? Are you happy? Do you feel safe?"

Piper nodded, "I'm good. Stef and Lena are nice and I'm happy. I feel safer than I've felt in long time. I don't feel like a foster kid. I feel like a normal kid."

"That's good. I feel the same way." Prue replied


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day when Prue and Piper came home.

"Prue, can we talk?" Lena asked

"Am I in trouble?" Prue asked "If you want to send me away, please keep my sisters. They deserve a family.

Lena shook her head, "No sweetie, you're not in trouble, and Stef and I would never send you away."

Prue sat down next to Lena, "Okay so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Paige told me about a foster home when she was four and how you were protecting your sisters from your foster father. She said that after you sent her, Piper, and Phoebe in the bedroom, she heard you moaning and begging your foster dad to stop." Lena explained

Prue's eyes widened. She didn't want Lena to know, but also because she didn't know her sisters had heard her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Lena asked "I have a suspicion about what happened, but I would like your confirmation."

Prue sighed, "Okay if you are suspecting I was r...raped then you are right."

Lena hugged Prue, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"It's okay, Lena. It's not your fault." Prue replied

"It doesn't have to be my fault for me to feel bad." Lena stated

Prue nodded and smiled softly. She felt so loved.

Meanwhile Piper was upstairs talking with Stef.

"Hey Stef, I have a question." Piper said

"What's the question, love?" Stef questioned

"After you and Lena officially adopt my sisters and I what should we call you? I mean once we're ready." Piper asked

"Oh...um Lena and I have to talk about that. We never really talked about it." Stef replied

Piper nodded, "Okay Stef."

That night when Stef and Lena were in bed.

"Hey love?" Stef said

"Yes?" Lena replied

"Piper talked to me today. She wants to know what she and her sisters should call us when they are ready." Stef explained

"Oh, like in terms of mom?" Lena asked to which Stef nodded. Then Lena added, "Well I guess I could be mama, since my name ends in a. You know if your okay with that?"

Stef nodded, "It's fine with my love. I'll be mom."

The next morning, Stef and Lena sat down with the kids.

"So yesterday, Piper asked me what you four should call Lena and I when you are ready." Stef started "Lena and I discussed it last night and decided that she would be mama and I'm mom."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige nodded.

"Wait does that mean Phee and I have to stop calling Prue mommy?" Paige asked sadly

Lena nodded, "Yes, but you don't have to call Stef and I mom and mama until you are ready."

Paige nodded, "Okay." She didn't want to stop calling Prue mommy, because that's how she saw Prue.

Of course Phoebe didn't either but she wasn't sad about it like Paige. She was a little mad a Stef and Lena.


	9. Chapter 9

It's now been a month since Stef and Lena took in Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They are working on the adoption but they have to get the Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's birth dad to sign away his rights.

When Prue walks down for breakfast she asked, "So have you found Victor yet? Has he agreed to sign over his rights?"

Stef shook her head, "Sorry baby, we haven't found him yet, but we are working really hard."

Prue sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"Don't worry, mama and I will adopt you and your sisters. We just have to be patient." Stef stated

"I know." Prue said "I just don't like it, and I don't like that we have to wait on Victor. He walked out on my sisters and I when Phoebe was only a year old."

"That's perfectly understandable, love." Stef replied

Meanwhile Paige was sitting on her bed feeling guilty for wanting to call Stef and Lena mommy and mama. She somehow feels like she'll be betraying Prue and her birth mommy.

"It's all my fault." Paige mumbled

Lena walked into Paige's room to see a sad looking Paige. She sat on the bed next to the little girl and asked,"Hey ladybug, what's wrong?"

"Mama" Paige mumbled calling Lena mama for the first time "It's all my fault."

"What's your fault, bug?" Lena questioned confused

"My birth mommy. She died giving birth to me. I killed her." Paige stated almost crying

Lena pulled Paige onto her lap, "Oh no bug, it's not your fault. You didn't kill your birth mom. Sometimes things happen, like complications that cause the mom to die. I wish I knew what happened so I could tell you, but I don't. Just know that it's not you're fault."

Paige nodded and sniffled, "Okay mama."

After Lena and Paige go downstairs, Piper comes running down in a panic.

"What did mom and I say about walking?" Lena asked giving Piper a stern look

"Sorry Lena, but it's Phoebe. She ran away." Piper stated

"Are you sure, sis?" Prue asked concerned about Phoebe

Piper nodded, "The backpack you bought her is gone, along with her clothes and cuddles (Phoebe's blanket)."

"Okay it's okay, my babies. I'll go find her, while mama stays here with you." Stef told her kids before grabbing her car keys and heading out to find Phoebe.

After driving around for about an hour, Stef spotted Phoebe at a park. She parked the car, got out and ran over to Phoebe and hugged her.

Phoebe struggled to squirm out of Stef's gasp, and yelled, "Let go of me, Stef!"

Stef then loosely grabbed onto Phoebe's arms and said in a stern voice, "Phoebe Gracelynn, you may not yell at me."

"You can't use my middle name, only mommy can." Phoebe told Stef

"Yes I can, because I am mommy. Not Prue." Stef said firmly.

Phoebe shook her head, "No! Prue is

mommy."

Stef sighed softly and asked, "Is that why you ran away, baby? Because you want Prue to be your mommy forever?"

Phoebe shook her head, "No it's because I hate you and Lena."

"Baby, why do you dislike mama and I?" Stef asked but Phoebe just shrugged. Then Stef said, "Talk to me, baby. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? Are you thinking that if you push mama and I away we'll give up on adopting you?"

Phoebe nodded as a few tears spilled from her eyes.

"Do you not want mama and I to adopt you, sweet girl?" Stef asked Phoebe shook her head, "Mommy, I'm scared. I don't want you and mama to find my birth daddy. What if he decides to fight for custody? Pai would stay with you and mama. She has a different daddy."

Stef hugged Phoebe, "Oh baby, mama and I wouldn't let him take you or Prue or Piper away from us. We'll never stop fighting to adopt you or your sisters."

Phoebe hugged Stef back, "Okay mommy."


	10. Chapter 10

Stef and Lena had found Victor and he signed away his rights to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. It's now the night before adoption day. Everyone is asleep except for Prue, who packs a bag and runs away. She leaves her foster house and gets on a bus to San Francisco.

When Stef and Lena wake up they go downstairs to make breakfast. Paige is the next one awake, because she is so excited that she and her sisters are getting adopted today. She goes to wake up Prue and notices that Prue is gone.

"Mommy! Mama!" Paige yells scared

Stef and Lena run upstairs to zebras Paige is.

"What's wrong, baby?" Stef asked then she noticed Prue's empty bed "Where's Prue?"

Paige shrugged, "I don't know, mommy."

"Okay ladybug. It's okay. Mommy and I will find Prue." Lena stated "Would you like us to postpone the adoption until then?"

Paige nodded, "Yes mama."

"Okay baby. We will." Stef replied "Mama and I are going to go talk. Why don't you go wake Piper and Phoebe and wait in the living room for mama and I."

Paige nodded and ran off to wake her other two sisters.

"Why would she run away, Stef?" Lena asked confused "She and her sisters were getting adopted today."

Stef sighed, "I don't know, love. I wish I did, but when we find her we'll ask."

Meanwhile Prue is in San Francisco at her mother's grave.

"I'm sorry mom." Prue said while crying. "I thought I wanted to get adopted, but I can't now. I'm scared that I'll lose you." Then she added, "I mean I know your dead, but I'm afraid of forgetting you if I embrace Stef and Lena as my legal moms. I don't want let you go." By now Prue was sobbing, "I miss you mommy."

Then Patty's voice whispered to Prue, "It's okay. I'll always be in your heart. Go get adopted by Stef and Lena, baby. They're your family and they're worried about you. Please go home, baby."

"Mom?" Prue questioned. It sure sounded like her mom's voice to her.

Patty replied, "Yes baby it's me. I'll always be with you. Please go home and let Stef and Lena adopt you."

Prue sat down and thought about what her mom's voice was telling her. She didn't know what to do. She did want Stef and Lena adopt her, but she was still scared.

Back at the Adams Foster house, Stef and Lena were in the living room talking with the kids. They were telling them about how Prue ran away, and that they were going to find her.

"Are you still going to adopt Prue?" Phoebe asked

"Of course, sweet girl." Stef replied "There is absolutely nothing any of you can so to make mama and I not want you."

Phoebe nodded, "Okay mommy."

"Why would Prue run away in the first place? Did you two do something to chase her away?" Piper asked slightly angry

Lena shook her head, "No, mom and I don't know why she ran away. Just like we didn't do anything to make her leave. Okay sweetie."

Piper nodded, "Okay Lena. It's just that she's never run away before. Like ever. Even in our worst foster home. I'm just confused."

"That's perfectly understandable, love." Stef stated "Mama and I are confused too."

* * *

What will Prue do? Will she go home to Stef and Lena? Will she stay in San Francisco to try and find and maintain some sort of connection with her birth mom? Will Stef and Lena find Prue?


	11. Chapter 11

After giving it a lot of thought Prue took her phone out of her bag and turned it on. She dialed Lena's number and waited for an answer.

Lena looked at her phone and then answered it, "Hello Prue? Is that you? Where are you, sweetie?"

"Len...Mama, I'm sorry." Prue said crying "I'm in San Francisco. Tell Stef to check the find my phone app."

"It's okay, sweetheart." Lena assured Prue "Mom and I aren't mad. We are just worried about you.

"I'm fine, but please tell Stef to check the find my phone app. I want to come home."

"Okay sweets. Mom's on her way right now." Lena stated "Would you like me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No thanks Lena. I'll be fine." Prue said

"Okay, sweetheart. Bye love you." Lena replied

"Love you too." Prue stated before hanging up

Hours later, Stef arrived at the San Fransisco graveyard. When she spotted Prue, she ran over and hugged Prue.

Then she looked at Prue and gently grabbed the girl's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Prue replied

Stef nodded. Then said sternly, "What is wrong with you? Why would you run away? Do you have any idea how worried mama and I were when we woke up and Paige told us you were gone?"

Prue went slightly pale. She never wanted any of her sisters' to know.

"I'm sorry, Ste...mom." Prue replied

Stef took a breath and calmed down, "Apology accepted, love. Why did you run away though?"

Prue shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" Stef asked

Prue sighed, "I was afraid that if I got adopted by you and Lena I would forget my mom. I know it's silly and doesn't make sense because she's dead but I was afraid of losing her."

Stef shook her head, "No baby, it's not silly but I can promise you that you're mom will always be with you. She'll always be alive in your heart."

Prue nodded, "I know that know. Can we just go home? I want to go home."

Stef smiled, "Of course, baby. I love you."

"Love you too." Prue replied

Meanwhile while Stef was driving home with Prue, at home Phoebe asked Lena, "Mama, where's mommy?"

"She's on her way home with Prue." Lena answered Phoebe, who just nodded.

"Um Lena, when's our new court date?" Piper asked

"It's in two weeks." Lena replied "That was the soonest that mom and I could get."

Piper nodded, "Okay."

When Stef and Prue walked into the front door, Prue ran and hugged Lena.

Lena hugged Prue back, "Welcome home. I'm so glad you're back. Please don't run away ever again."

"Don't worry. I won't." Prue said

Lena smiled, "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too." Prue replied


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later, it's Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's adoption day. They are at the court with Stef and Lena waiting for the judge to call them into the courtroom.

Paige and Phoebe danced around happily while saying over and over again, "Hooray! Today's adoption day."

Stef and Lena smiled at their two soon to be youngest daughters' excitement.

Piper sighed and said exasperated, "Moms, make them stop."

Stef and Lena smiled because Piper had called them mom for the first time while Prue looked shocked.

"Phoebe, Paige, if you stop we'll go get ice cream when we're done here." Stef said while Lena gave Stef a look.

Phoebe and Paige nodded, "Okay mommy."

Lena walked over and stood next to Prue, who was standing a few feet from the rest of her family. "You okay, sweets?" Lena asked

Prue nodded as she forced a smile.

Lena replied by nodded, "You're not fooling me with that forced smile. Talk to me, sweetie. What's on your mind?"

Prue sighed, "I don't understand. It's weird...I mean I want you and Stef to adopt me, but I...I don't know. I just feel like something's wrong."

Lena looked confused, "I don't think I understand, sweetheart."

"That's the thing, Lena. I don't understand it either." Prue replied "I feel like something is missing. Like my heart is breaking."

Lena nodded and then hugged Prue, while Prue looked over Lena's shoulder at her sisters and Stef. She felt a few tears fall from her eyes, and she finally figured out that she felt like she wasn't needed anymore. She had sacrificed her childhood and taken care of her sisters for six years and now they didn't need her anymore because they found a family. A few minutes later, Prue's thoughts were interrupted by the judge.

"Adam Foster adoption case." Judge Ringer called

Stef, Lena and their soon to be adopted kids walked into the courtroom.

Judge Ringer smiled, "These are my favorite cases. Seeing kids get a family."

Paige sat down on Lena's lap, while Phoebe sat on Stef's lap. Piper sat next to Stef, and Prue sat next to Lena.

"Do you Stef and Lena Adams Foster agree to love and care for Prudence Rose, Piper Jayne, Phoebe Gracelynn, and Paige Noelle Halliwell as if they were your biological kids?" Judge Ringer asked

Stef and Lena nodded, "Yes of course."

"We already do." Stef added "Because of these kids I feel like I have four separate hearts running around outside of me."

Judge Ringer smiled and then asked, "Alright Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, do you all agree to this adoption?"

Paige nodded, "Yes I love my mommies."

"Before we met our mommies, Prue was practically our mama." Phoebe added "And I don't want to go back to that. I like having two mommies and three sisters."

Piper nodded, "Stef and Lena are the best moms in...well probably the whole world. When they took my sisters and I in, for the first time in six years, I felt loved and safe. But most importantly I didn't feel like a foster kid. I felt like a normal kid. I felt like their kid." Then Piper looked at Stef and Lena, "I love you mom and mama."

Stef and Lena were crying happy tears because they didn't realize how much these kids left them.

Then Prue spoke, "Stef and Lena have given me a lot of things, but most important is love and a safe home. They also gave me my childhood back. I want them to adopt my sisters and I. The only thing that I want, is I wish they would have found my sisters and I sooner. Stef probably would say that she and Lena are lucky to have us, by my sisters and I are lucky to have them." Now there isn't a dry eye in the courtroom.

Judge Ringer smiled, "Congradulations, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. You are now officially members of the Adams Foster family."

Stef and Lena smiled and group hugged around their kids who all hugged them back.


End file.
